


Buns in the Sun

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Mick, FlashWave, FlashWave Week, FlashWaveTrix, Flashwave Week 2018, Forced Nudity, M/M, Multi, Nudist Colony, Nudist!Axel, Nudist!Barry, Nudist!Mick, OT3, Other, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sub!Axel, Sub!Barry, outdoor nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry and Axel get a shock when their Dominant, Mick, takes them to a special new location to play with their new status and explore their kinks.





	Buns in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FlashWave Week 2018 - Day 4 - OT3

“In the car.” Mick gruffly said as he came into the front room where Barry and Axel had been cuddling on the sofa.  
  
“K.” Axel started to get up.  
  
“Where we off to?” Barry sat up with a slow yawn before getting the rest of the way up from the sofa.  
  
“It’s a surprise.” Mick smirked.  
  
“Do we need to pack anything?” Axel looked over at Mick.  
  
“No, no.  Everything we need is in the car.  We’re going on a little trip for a few days.” He patted his boys on the ass as he led them out to the car.  Barry smiled and snuggled Axel who kept glancing at him.  Axel was built to be at the extremes of submission.  He needed someone to take complete control over his life to keep him running smoothly.  He didn’t ask questions, and was willing to do anything he was told most days.  But he knew that Barry, while submissive, still had the presence to ask questions and keep things safe, sane, and consensual.  And while he knew that he could trust Mick to respect their safe words and stop things from going too far, Axel also knew that he had no gauge when it came to what was a safe situation.  He’d learned to look to Barry and tell him if this was safe enough.  The little squeeze of his hand was enough to make Axel ready for anything.  
  
“Full scene?” Barry asked on the porch, stopping to lock up behind them.  
  
“Once we get there, if it’s green.” Mick nodded.  
  
“Okay.” Barry went and kissed him deeply before getting in the car and sitting in the passenger seat to watch Mick.  He could see the way that Mick held himself, he was excited about what ever he’d found for them.  Barry leaned over and snuggled in close to lay his head on Mick’s shoulder.  “Love you.” He smiled.  
  
“Thanks Red.” Mick grinned, his body fluffing a little at the praise and the trust Barry was willing to give him.  He knew that they’d discussed things like this on both of his boys’ kink lists.  And now he’d found a way to make it happen.  He smiled at Barry cuddling against his side, and put a hand on Barry’s thigh, slowly messaging his way up to cup Barry’s already hard crotch.  “Already excited?”  
  
“yes.” Barry blushed.  Mick knew how much he wanted to do public humiliation.  And they’d done a few things in flash time where Mick made Barry strip, each item of clothing becoming stuck in normal time as they went on in flash time.  Mick had enjoyed it almost as much as Barry had.  
  
“Then let’s take it out for a breather.” Mick smirked as he deftly undid Barry’s fly and pulled out his tented cotton covered erection and began openly stroking him through his thin boxer material.  
  
“Mick…”  Barry whined, his cock already apt to shoot.  
  
“Hold out for as long as you can.” Mick commanded, his unspoken question answered when Barry breathed out.  
  
“green.”  
  
“What about me?” Axel blushed, biting his lip.  
  
“Your challenge is to not touch yourself and not let yourself out of your clothes till I say, good?”  
  
“Green.” Axel nodded, his body already showing signs of nervous energy, and his sinfully tight pants showing how’d he’d gone once again without any underwear today.  Axel tried to control his fidgeting as he watched Barry get a slow handjob in the front seat.  They rode like that for the better part of an hour before they pulled into a heavily forested area.  
  
“Name?” A security guard came out of a guard house and stood at Mick’s window.  
  
“Mick Rory, I have two submissives registered with me.” Mick spoke, not bothering to take his hand off of Barry’s very tented crotch.  
  
“You’re registered for 13b Mr. Rory.” The Guard nodded.  
  
“Is there a nearby station or do we wait till we get to our cabin?”  
  
“Just past the gate, the station is marked.”  
  
“Okay, thank you.” The guy nodded and with a push of a button inside his booth the gate opened and Mick pulled up in, parking at a small parking lot with a sign above it.  Way Station 14.  Mick shut the car off and smiled at his boys.  “Strip.”  
  
“wha…” Barry blushed.  
  
“We’re at a bdsm nudist colony.” Mick smirked as that was all Axel needed to hear before he was half naked and already trying to shimmy out of his jeans.  
  
“Mick…” Barry bit his lip.  
  
“We’re outside of both Central City, Keystone, and all the areas you usually go as CSI or the Flash.  No one here will likely know you’re face or name.”  
  
“You went looking for that… didn’t you?” Barry gaped at him.  
  
“I knew you were hesitant to do anything like this inside Central because you were worried about the Captain finding out or how Joe would take it.  So I went hunting.  Color?” He held Barry’s cock still but his hand had got still itself.  
  
“Green….” Barry nodded as Mick pulled the boxers off freeing Barry’s erection.  
  
“Axel, bring your clothes and stand at my side window.” Mick looked at Axel who nodded, gathered up his clothes, taking the time to fold them as he had been told to do on numerous occasions and got out of the car, standing at the driver’s door his clothes in hand, his lean body on display.  
  
“Such a great dick.” Mick reached out and took a hold of Axel’s cock and began to stroke him while he looked up at the boy’s face, he was in heaven right now.  
  
“Thank you sir!” Axel purred.  Mick smiled, looking back at Barry who had started undressing, going deliberately slow but the slight vibration of his hands letting Mick know he’d have been naked in a split second if he thought no one would notice.  But he wasn’t sure how _public_ this place was yet.  He’d hold off on the powers for as long as he could.  
  
“Trix, put your clothes on the hood and toy with your nipples.”  
  
“Yes sir…” Axel did as he was told, tugging on his nipples in short order while Mick leaned in and gave his cock a healthy lick across the tip and making him whine high in his throat.  
  
“Fuck…” Barry whined, his hand on his own cock.  
  
“Did I give you permission to do that Red?”  
  
“no…” Barry let go of himself.  
  
“Gather your clothes and step out of the car.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Barry nodded.  Going about folding his clothes as Mick took a hold of Axel again and popped his cock head back in his mouth.  Flexing his tongue on the bundle of nerves at the base of his glands.  
  
“M…Mick…” Axel whined.  
  
“Close already?”  
  
“I’ve been close since the house…” He blushed.  
  
“You want to go here or in front of a bunch of people?”  
  
“people…” Axel whined.  
  
“Let go of your nipples.” Axel let go and stood there panting trying to get control over himself.  “How you doing Red?”  
  
“Barely holding on.” Barry was standing in the warm sun, his clothes in front of him.  
  
“Then it’s time I join you.” Mick motioned for Axel to move and he got out of the car, stripping down in short order and carrying his clothes at his side he had his boys walk with him to the small building to the right of the parking lot.  He gave his name and cabin number and they produced a box for their clothes.  He nodded and had the boys put their clothing in with his.  Then they waved and walked naked back to the car where they got in and drove a ways in till they got to a cabin right on the beach, Mick parked and everyone got out.  
  
“How you doing?” He looked at both of his boys.  
  
“Green.” They said together.  
  
“Good.  This weekend is about enjoying ourselves.  If anything is too much, safe word.  We’ll go into the cabin and cuddle and talk it out, deal?”  
  
“Green.” They smiled as they walked down to the beach with their arms around their naked master, secure in the knowledge that they could trust him and he would look out for them while they gave themselves over to his designs.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sort of rare pair thirsty lately.


End file.
